


【駝雲】LUCKY

by Shijuukunichi_Me



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band), YDPP (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shijuukunichi_Me/pseuds/Shijuukunichi_Me
Summary: 檸檬Alpha林煐岷 X 無味Beta鄭世雲Alpha黃旼炫 X Omega金在奐
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jaehwan, Jung Sewoon/Lim Youngmin, 駝雲, 黃金





	【駝雲】LUCKY

下午四點，鄭世雲剛回到家，似乎是累了，把採購回來的食材放在桌子上，把包包隨手一丟，整個人攤在沙發上，仰頭看著天花板，本來是約了金在奐一起出去的，但在約定地點等了很久金在奐都沒來，鄭世雲索性打個電話給金在奐，順便下剋上罵金在奐一通，結果接電話的是黃旼炫。

“旼炫哥啊，在奐哥呢？我在咖啡廳等很久了”鄭世雲埋怨道。

“是世雲啊…不好意思你在奐哥他…今天不太方便…嗯…”黃旼炫抱歉道，但聲音卻略帶曖昧。

“那我自己去吧讓哥好好休息吧再見BYE！”鄭世雲聽到那邊若有似無的喘息聲立馬猜到什麼回事，匆匆說句再見就掛斷了電話。大概是在奐哥的發情期到了吧？鄭世雲猜想著。

在遇到林煐岷之前，分化為beta的鄭世雲看著分化為omega的金在奐，覺得omega真的麻煩，去哪裡、做什麼都要小心翼翼的，生怕被不知哪個alpha的信息素影響到強制發情，每天都要打抑制劑壓住味道，若不小心突發進入發情期，就得找個地方躲起來，鄭世雲好幾次充當快遞員給打來求救的金在奐送抑制劑，看著因為陷入情慾而痛苦的金在奐，鄭世雲多麼慶幸自己是個beta，既沒有信息素、聞不到信息素，也沒有麻煩的要死的所謂發情期，鄭世雲最怕麻煩了。

後來金在奐遇到了身為alpha的黃旼炫，兩人相愛了，黃旼炫標記了金在奐，已被標記的omega也不用再躲躲藏藏了，也不必再打有副作用的抑制劑了。鄭世雲雖然高興，但更多的是擔心，畢竟omega一生只能被一個alpha標記，萬一黃旼炫拋棄了金在奐怎麼辦，但看著黃旼炫和金在奐已經結婚了多年還依然甜蜜，鄭世雲覺得自己的擔心根本多餘，相反鄭世雲覺得應該感謝黃旼炫，除了因為金在奐的原因，還是因為黃旼炫使鄭世雲遇到了林煐岷。

林煐岷跟鄭世雲是在黃旼炫和金在奐的婚禮籌備會議上認識的。林煐岷是黃旼炫的伴郎，帶領著黃旼炫那邊都是alpha的兄弟團，而鄭世雲是金在奐的伴郎（娘？），帶領金在奐這邊一眾由beta和omega組成的姐妹（？）團，一對新人約了眾人出來開會，主要談談婚禮的流程，以及開始了分工。

林煐岷和鄭世雲作為黃旼炫和金在奐的伴郎，自然從挑禮服、教堂，到拍結婚照、選合適的花和裝飾，都得全程跟著，看著那對準夫夫發狗糧，林煐岷和鄭世雲同時翻白眼，然後同病相憐的相視而笑，建立起革命友誼，而且兩人更被推舉為婚禮MC，為了準備MC稿，兩人交換了聯絡方式，不知不覺走得越來越近。

依金在奐的說法，鄭世雲清心寡慾，未曾為某個人動過心，鄭世雲是個beta，就更別說什麼被信息素吸引了，鄭世雲也不急，認為命定之人必定會出現的，急也沒用。而此刻，鄭世雲承認自己對林煐岷動心了，也認定林煐岷是命定之人了。

林煐岷是個優秀的alpha，他外型出眾，他溫柔體貼，他那些別人覺得難笑的gag卻很對鄭世雲胃口，而且兩人價值觀和感情觀一樣，興趣愛好非常相似，總有說不完的話題，鄭世雲聞不到信息素，聽金在奐口述說是檸檬的味道，鄭世雲覺得那般清爽的味道實在適合林煐岷，鄭世雲喜歡林煐岷，喜歡與林煐岷相處，甚至對林煐岷不自覺的靠近臉紅心跳。

鄭世雲想要和林煐岷在一起，可是自己是beta，像林煐岷那樣的alpha應該和香軟甜美的omega更配，鄭世雲不禁打起自己以前覺得omega麻煩的臉，要是當初分化成omega就好了，用甜甜的omega的信息素去勾引……啊不是，是吸引林煐岷，鄭世雲幻想著如果自己是omega的話信息素應該是草莓味的吧，跟林煐岷的檸檬味剛好可以組成水果CP。

當然，上天對鄭世雲還是寵愛的。其實林煐岷在第一次見面就對鄭世雲產生好感，臉頰肉弟弟跟著臉頰肉哥哥甜甜的叫著哥，還以為是個愛撒嬌的小甜豆，沒想到在提意見的時候果斷得可以，林煐岷一下被擁有反差萌的鄭世雲給吸引到了。趁著那對準夫夫發狗糧時跟鄭世雲搭話，藉著對MC稿的理由約鄭世雲出來約會，然後無盡的偕油。林煐岷像個痴漢般在鄭世雲背後聞著鄭世雲身上的味道，林煐岷知道鄭世雲是beta，是沒有信息素的，但林煐岷總能聞到鄭世雲身上淡淡的草莓牛奶味，可能是因為鄭世雲常喝，所以林煐岷錯覺以為鄭世雲身上有草莓牛奶味，不過林煐岷幻想著如果鄭世雲是omega的話大概就是這味兒吧。但是是beta又怎樣，我林煐岷就是要追到你鄭世雲！

於是婚禮當晚，林煐岷趁大家的注意力在一對新人身上時，偷偷牽起鄭世雲的手，鄭世雲受寵若驚，卻也不想放手，直到林煐岷送鄭世雲回家都沒有鬆開過，終於，林煐岷表白了，鄭世雲紅著臉答應了，兩人在鄭世雲的家門前擁吻。

在一起不久林煐岷和鄭世雲就同居了，甜蜜的日子過的是一天比一天甜蜜，比新婚的黃旼炫和金在奐還要甜蜜，當然某些“運動”也十分頻繁，鄭世雲聞不到，可每次只要金在奐約鄭世雲出來，聞到鄭世雲身上的強烈的檸檬味，就知道昨晚兩人幹了什麼，金在奐沒想到清爽的檸檬味也能這麼濃烈。

瞬間三年過去了，林煐岷和鄭世雲也結了婚了，關係全都穩定了下來了。而最近金在奐開始擔憂了起來，畢竟是受孕率高的omega，怎麼三年了肚裏卻沒有反應，好歹自己和黃旼炫沒少做呀，害怕是不是自己身體有問題的金在奐約了鄭世雲今天陪他去醫院檢查一下，剛好鄭世雲覺得自己身體最近不太好，於是答應金在奐一起到醫院去。

好死不死金在奐到了發情期，不能出門了，鄭世雲只好自己一個人到醫院去。沒想到緊張的人沒去成，倒是順便來的人檢查出來驚喜的結果，想到檢查結果，鄭世雲甜笑，從沙發上站起來，拿起桌子上一袋袋的食材到廚房，在林煐岷回家前做好晚餐。

林煐岷總是準時回家，鄭世雲算好了時間，剛放下最後一道菜在餐桌上，就聽到鑰匙開門的聲音，接著是林煐岷推門進來，鄭世雲前去迎接，先是一句“歡迎回家”，接著往林煐岷臉上親了一口，再接著把林煐岷推回房間換衣服，自己在做最後的準備。當林煐岷換好衣服出來就看到漆黑的房間只有餐桌上兩根蠟燭的光，照著一桌子豐盛的料理，林煐岷疑惑，今天不會是什麼重要的日子吧？可看到鄭世雲笑得賢良淑德的招呼自己來吃飯，林煐岷沒想太多，而且忙了一整天也餓了，就乖乖的坐下吃飯。

晚飯過後，林煐岷遞給鄭世雲一杯紅酒，領著鄭世雲到客廳沙發坐下，摟著鄭世雲看電視，鄭世雲捧著酒杯愣是一口沒喝，還傻傻的笑著，林煐岷覺得今天的鄭世雲很奇怪，從剛才晚飯的時候就一直笑著看著自己，含情脈脈的，看的林煐岷魂都要被勾去，心動不如行動，林煐岷直接拿走鄭世雲手上的酒杯放在茶几，抱著鄭世雲親了下去。

親著親著，林煐岷的手就不安份的往下移了，鄭世雲如夢初醒，趕緊阻止了林煐岷。

“不行啦煐岷哥，你就忍忍吧。”鄭世雲笑著說。

“為什麼不行？嗯？”林煐岷不死心，手從鄭世雲的衣擺伸了進去，摸著鄭世雲腰上的皮膚，鄭世雲一下拍掉林煐岷作惡的手，趁著林煐岷蒙圈的時候深呼吸一口氣，說出了讓林煐岷更蒙圈的話。

“我懷孕了，所以不行！”鄭世雲說的嬌媚。其實今天在醫院查到這個結果鄭世雲也是一臉蒙逼，畢竟beta雖可懷孕但受育率低，鄭世雲知道有能聞到信息素或擁有信息素的beta，那些beta受育率會比較高，可自己一點反應都沒有，應該很難懷孕才對。不過醫生解釋道，有可能是alpha的精/子比較強，或者激烈的情/事也有可能讓beta懷孕，鄭世雲哭笑不得，感情原來是林煐岷的鍋，不過鄭世雲對於這個突如其來的小生命還是感到高興的，畢竟這可是自己和林煐岷的結晶啊。

見林煐岷還在發呆，鄭世雲狠狠地捏著林煐岷的臉頰，大吼著，“你要當爸爸了，快醒醒啊！”

林煐岷如夢初醒，立刻緊緊的抱住鄭世雲，還控制了點力道，生怕傷害到肚子裡的孩子。“你懷孕了？太好了。”說完又放開了鄭世雲，掏出手機搜索著，“該找些孕夫食譜才行，還有孩子的奶粉，對了，先找一下合適的幼稚園，還有小學，還有興趣班，孩子會喜歡rap嗎？…….”林煐岷劈哩啪啦的講了一大堆，還越扯越遠，鄭世雲用力捏了林煐岷的手臂一下，痛的林煐岷嗷嗷大叫。

“孩子還未出生呢，你那麼快給它安排什麼啦？孩子的興趣就由它自己選擇。”鄭世雲吼道。

“好好好，就讓它自己選吧。”廢話，老婆大人都發話了能不妥協？“不管怎樣還是謝謝你，世雲。”林煐岷輕輕的抱了抱鄭世雲，語氣溫柔，接著親了一下鄭世雲的額頭。

“不用謝我，要謝就謝謝你自己吧。”鄭世雲笑得奸詐，林煐岷再次蒙了，忙問為什麼，可鄭世雲表示才不要告訴你原因呢！

-END-


End file.
